This invention relates to an adjustable hand held carrier for large boards. More particularly this invention relates to an adjustable carrier having oppositely facing lips or trays at either end.
In the building profession it is necessary to transport relatively large sheets of material from the delivery site to the place such sheets are to be used. Sheets such as plywood are used for flooring, roofing, siding and to make concrete forms. Plasterboard sheets are used for interior walls or sheets of paneling. These sheets may be four feet by eight feet or perhaps even larger. Because of their dimensions they are often difficult to handle. When using two hands to carry a sheet one's vision is often blocked or impaired thus causing the person carrying a sheet to run into or stumble over unseen objects. On the other hand, when two persons carry a sheet the cost of labor is increased thereby raising construction costs. It is to be emphasized that it is not the weight of the sheets but their size that cause them to be difficult to handle.